candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Rules
Shortcuts: CCSW:R / CCSW:RULE / CCSW:RULES Stick to these rules throughout the entire community to avoid being blocked. These rules apply everywhere. Comments, articles, blogs, forums, profile pages, sandboxes, templates, discussions and any other editable space. Bold rules are the important ones which are taken very seriously. In some cases, anonymous users can be banned without warnings! FAQ *'What do I do if a user is bullying me off this site?' If a user is HARRASSING you off CCSW, then you can whistleblow. *'Will these rules change?' These rules are liable to change at any given time without warning. *'Will rule breakers always be caught?' If you get away with breaking a rule on the night, don't think you're out of the woods. There are hundreds of users here. The likelihood is that someone will eventually find it and report it to an admin. In this case, it's not if you get punished, but when. It can even be months after the offense. *'Someone broke a rule and no one did anything!' If this is the case, likely the admins overlooked it. Bring it to the admin's attention and report it. *'I broke a rule and got blocked. Are the admins going to hold a grudge on me?' They shouldn't. Once the block is done, the user is forgiven. But they might keep a close eye on you. *'Can people get permanently blocked?' Yes. We only dish these out to users who are truly detrimental to this community, and are very rarely given to active users. *'What happens if I receive lots of chat bans?' After your fourth chat ban, you will start receiving full blocks, and eventually risk permanent ban from chat. *'I am less than 13, are you going to block me?' No admin on this community should, but the Fandom Staff might block you if one of them find out your age is under 13. *'Do these rules apply to other King.com game related communities?' No. Different wikis, different set of rules. You'll have to read their rules. *'I hacked levels in the Candy Crush Saga game, but not the community itself. Will I get permablocked?' No, hacking the game itself is not an offense, although people might disapprove of your style and you may get frowned upon. *'An admin is abusing his/her powers? What should I do?' Report it to local bureaucrats. Here is the list of local bureaucrats: User:3primetime3, User:Lefty8899, User:DoCheonGong, User:Wildoneshelper *'I am new and worried I will accidentally do something to get permanently blocked so I don't want to edit!' Don't worry! We can leave a message on your message wall so that you won't get blocked easily and have a chance to improve yourself and avoid making the same mistakes again. If you have contributed a lot, you may have lower chance to be blocked. But, we are sure that if you have violated the rules mentioned on that page, you won't get permanently blocked easily, yet we still do not encourage you to commit the offence. Note: This does not apply if you signed up specifically to break the rules as flagrant as possible. FAQ Concerning Adminship *'How do I become an administrator?' Please refer to here for more details on how to apply for an administrators on this wiki. We, bureaucrats, do not promote users who have not undergone through the process of being an administrator. *'How long does it take to become an admin?' You must contribute on this wiki for at least 4 months, having productive edits, and have at least a few edits on main namespace in order to be eligible to be a candidate of being an administrator here. *'Do you need a certain number of edits? ' Generally yes, but the edit count is not considered as a factor of being an administrator *'Do you have to be a certain age for admin?' According to Fandom's Terms of Service, a registered user must be at least aged 13 or above. *'Can I still be admin after getting blocked?' Yes, but more than 2 blocks in history will require permission from the three bureaucrats for you to become an eligible candidate of being an administrator here. *'I want to be a good active user but I don't want to become admin! What can I do?' We will not promote users who have not undergone the process of being an administrator. *'How active do I have to be after I've been made admin?' Reasonably. Block detrimental users and make people feel they can turn to you. Currently, less than 20 contributions in 6 months, 5 contributions in 3 months or no contributions for 1 month will violate the inactivity policy and you will automatically lose admin. *'How are admins created and how often?' Every single bit of detail is found on this page. Category:Policy